


【日狛】Liberavi animam meam

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Summary: ※一篇OOC。※少年日向X幽靈狛枝※因為設定所以一開始就死亡※按照原梗走向進行，已添加部分內容
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito





	1. Chapter 1

那是一個午後，體育課，每個足球場上的學生都汗津津的，日向曲著膝蓋踹著，拉起體育服領口貼上鼻間順著滑下，擦過新冒出的汗水。

好熱，那時當時的想法。

但日向怎麼也沒想到這場比賽會在自己倒下後忽然中止，或許自己不該在當時選擇不去追逐差一點進門的球。

在守門員的防守下，那滾動的球體給狠狠踢回——自己眼前。

衣服劃下的瞬間視線給球體籠罩，下一刻自己什麼也分不清了，自己究竟是站著還是怎麼的，臉側隱約有草叢細細擦著，渾身濕熱得很，臉上似乎除了汗水還多了股濕黏的東西，濃濃地滿佈鼻間。

大概是還有些鼻梁斷裂了，所以一度出血到常見學生受傷的保健醫都有些驚慌，而且日向早已經在狠狠地撞擊後昏厥了，不曉得有沒腦震盪的疑慮，折騰一下午日向醒來時已經躺在醫院。

具體的時間大概已經是午夜，在觀察無腦震盪的情況後日向被轉往一般病房，夜深的現在父母早已經回去，雖然腦中還是有些錯亂，但是那一下撞擊還在自己臉上隱隱作痛著，怎麼也是一時半刻無法忘記的，況且同病房似乎出了點事。

唰啦—的日向與一旁病床的隔簾給拉上。

進出的醫護人員低聲的說著，語調上有些驚慌，大概是一旁的病人生命跡象轉得有些微弱，跳動著的心電圖有些刺耳，伴隨著緊急的急救搖晃著病床。

似乎之後醫生也給叫來，進進出出的要自己不醒來也有點困難，最後是淡淡地複述一個時間。

大概也是那時自己知道現在是幾點，凌晨3點57分。

隔簾再一次給拉開，餘光間日向瞥了眼自己這短暫時光的病友。

有著一頭幾乎能與枕頭相容，臉龐已經給白布覆蓋，具體日向也看不出是誰，只是忽然的房內比起剛剛還有微弱的心電圖音更顯得寂然。

慢慢地坐起身，日向盡量別動到臉部，不過鼻子裡頭乾涸的血跡真的讓自己覺得有些癢，也不知道這要多久才會好。

輕輕地試探著繃帶下的縫隙，日向撓著一股濃濃地鐵鏽味隨之淡淡地散開讓自己不敢在輕舉妄動。

望向窗口，許是接近清晨，外頭的天色有些濛濛亮起，但夜幕並未全數褪去，透著著微弱的光線，日向偶然發現房內的詭異處。

昏暗的角落有一抹淡淡的顏色，有如透著月光的紗窗簾幕，餘光看見的時候那東西模糊得很，日向緩慢地以不牽動傷口的速度瞥過頭。

「………」愣愣地凝望著那人的身影，日向覺得自己有些錯亂，是撞擊的問題嗎？自己竟然能看見………。

茫然的坐在對床上，那青年若有所思的望著稍早前才給清空的病床，日向才想起來，一般都會聯繫家屬的，但他們卻沒這麼做，在醫生簽下死亡證明後便把人推往他處，想來應該是停屍間等候後續的葬儀手續。

茫茫然的青年的外型輪廓確實有幾分神似剛剛的那人。

-

暮春的風徐徐吹拂，街道兩旁是小鎮裡頭栽種的櫻花，纍纍綻放著低垂在河道上構成一抹粉嫩的顏色。

早上7點現在是上學的時間，道路上走著幾群嬌小的身子，揹著黑色反光的小學生背包亮晃著，在看到其他同樣裝扮的孩子時興奮的衝上前去。

這樣的一切似乎漸漸地與自己無關乎，初中三年級的現在，自己也許該如此走在那樣的人群之間，不過就現在並不是自己可以遲到不去，只是倘若命運不允許只要踏上那樣的路程走會有事情發生，況且現在的情況光要走出這幢建築也挺困難的。

樓頂曬著許多白被單，隨著風遮蓋住少年的視線，自己的住院生活從那時便開始，無停歇的持續到最後。

依靠在病床上，又是一年的春天，自己已經是第三年在這裡看著，病友來來去去的偶爾還能攀上幾句，但很快的他們便又離開自己消失不見，所以與其跟人攀談，少年選擇靜靜地看起了書，成天悶在著略微昏暗的室內，本就病態些的膚色更是顯得蒼白，也因為疾病的關係走動起來總是不自覺的產生暈眩，少年便漸漸不那麼做，所幸今年新進的護士們年輕的不少，受到自己的模樣吸引，總是是不是過來探訪，甚至自願帶自己去外頭曬會兒太陽。

「叩叩—」輕輕敲響著病房門，通常有兩種可能是例行的檢查，那種果然還是有些討厭的，畢竟時不時需要更換藥品以及抽血檢驗，雖然不太痛，而且護士們也已經足夠溫柔，但自己還是忍不住緊張。

「狛枝桑放輕鬆些，這樣很難抽呢」細聲的安撫道，狛枝才發覺自己又一次秉住呼吸。

「啊…也是呢」謊騙著自己，一點也不痛，但是針頭陷入的同時自己還是感到明顯的異物，冷冷地感覺，是過分緊張造成的狛枝近乎覺得左手臂都有些缺血般。

結束時自己難免有些無力，本來看到一半的書也只好委託護士幫忙拿起放下病床讓自己休息。

而另一種則是護士們閒暇的下班時間，與自己交好的幾位護士回來給自己提供新的樂趣，甚至是新鮮花束。雖然個別的病患的事得保密，可自己因為有著出眾的外貌關於他的部分檔案早已經護士間都知曉的。

沒有親人，所以許多手術同意書都是由自己簽署，甚至也沒人贈與外面的食物，病院的東西吃久也是覺得厭煩的，漸漸地收盤子的同時他們也發現狛枝的食慾並不好。帶來的食物也常常因為護士個人的愛好不同有所不同，為此護士們還集體被訓誡了一番，畢竟全是亂七八糟的食物。

但隨著時間流逝，大家包括狛枝自己也知道，他不可能再踏出這裡半步的，隨著治療自己也越發虛弱，許多時候連拿起一旁的書也都會忽然失去力氣的鬆開它而硬生生的掉到床下。

當情況糟到了如此，狛枝有的不是更多的自由，反而是隨之增加儀器硬生生的把他捆在了床上，要不是夏天外頭又有那聒噪的蟬鳴聲，或許狛枝也無法發覺已經入夏了。

也是那時自己迎來人生最後一個病友，連起身的力氣都沒有的只能瞥過眼稍稍看見對方，看來是面部的創傷，裹了團厚厚的繃帶，但自己給這樣捆綁著著實無法招呼對方，而且估計現在他也昏迷著，哪裡能聽見自己。

但也多虧了他，這間死寂的只剩維持自己生命體徵的機器外多了一些人潮，來的是他的父母還有同學，恍惚隱約間，狛枝也聽見大概是道歉那一腳剛好落在日向的臉上。

—原來是日向君呀

只是在自己還沒能來得及與他招呼前，自己就已經離去。

不過能不是一個人真是太好了，靜靜地在半睡夢中自己給急救了會，意識飄遠的末後，不知怎地自己卻意外的獲得自由。

茫然在一旁，狛枝是有那麼點兒不清楚現在到底如何，只是清晰的看見″自己″正在接受急救，光是看著就有夠疼的，不住瞇起眼來，然而自己什麼也感知不到。

直到自己給推出房內消失在門後。

坐到對床上，自己終於解脫…？

但為什麼自己還會留在這裡。

【後記】

說到這梗不是向別人借的，出處也是自己只是當時是為了別的cp想到的，大抵就是更換cp用同樣的梗而已。

大概還要一些時間才能跑完這一篇，如果您喜歡歡迎留下評論或者任何什麼都可以，這邊都會很高興的

偷偷放個之前看到的我會在春天死去。

我會在春天死去，

滲入塵土的融雪，

任由踏過的步伐，

暈散在那黑土之上滋養新生。

如那深海命隕的生物，

孤單的聲音，

吐出最後的氣息，

漸漸遠去，

一切的紛擾消聲在茫茫大海之中。

如那天邊劃過的流星，

承載一瞬的願望，

生滅只是一剎那，

殞落。

↑感覺送給現在的兩人也很好，畢竟都是孕育希望。

前面的暮春那邊其實只是想看看狛枝乖巧地在病床上的模樣，還有抽血太過分緊張手臂發寒。

還是有日向的腦補的，一直覺得拉起衣服擦汗很可以，露出一小截肚肚什麼的，健康的膚色跟蒼白的病態

以上，基本都是有準備但是不知道寫往何處的東西們


	2. Chapter 2

視線交錯的瞬間。

日向並不確定自己看見什麼，只是隨著日光的移動那人半邊的身子幾乎消失在光芒之中，只消存著昏暗處那張面孔，淡色的眼瞳以及微張的小嘴愣愣地接受著自己即將要消失的事實，抬起手試著抓握著，什麼也沒有的感覺空虛得有些過分。

幾乎是要在清晨濛灰的光線裡如懸浮著的塵埃般消失的瞬間，日向猛地起身，雖然這樣的動作一瞬間讓自己有些犯暈的眼前一黑，但憑著還未能消失在腦海的房間輪廓，唰啦一聲，日向拉起了病房的窗簾。

依著窗口，房內籠著墨綠窗簾的昏暗，顯得有些暗淡，但那人的身姿在這樣的狀態下最是清楚，瑩著光暈的淡色存在，男人似乎也發現自己沒有給光線消滅，張合著手掌，男人反覆的確認著後，緩緩地抬起頭與日向再一次真正的對視上。

『你…」張合著嘴，他無聲的道，隨後似乎發現自己有些太自信了些，怎麼可能有人會注目到自己的垂下目光。

「………」猶豫著是否開口，畢竟如果這人真的是剛剛的人，那他不就是那種所謂的幽靈，慌張想著，日向確實十分猶豫著是否該叫那幽靈知道自己，但是看著他的落寞模樣，日向又實在放不下他。

「吶……嗯…你聽得見吧…」說著，自己聽不見對方的聲音，所以日向也不是特別確定對方能否與自己交流，但這麼一問的同時，本來無力低垂下的他訝異地抬起來頭，肯定地點著，隨後是努力想說什麼，只是開闔的嘴速度太快，日向全然沒法判斷。

「等、慢慢說啊…看來我們彼此都挺混亂的…雖然你可以聽見我，但我完全聽不到你呀」說著，那人便止住了嘴，慢慢地才又說。

『原來如此啊……我、是、狛、枝、凪、斗』說著，日向依然一副無法明白，最後是偷偷看了眼隔壁床位上方還沒抽走的病歷卡。

大概看了眼，日向得知他的姓名狛枝凪斗，入院的時間已經相當久了，主要的病情寫得有些複雜，不過大致上就是癌症。

「狛枝…君？」日向道。

狛枝隨著點著頭。

日向這才稍微細細看著眼前被喚為狛枝凪斗的幽靈。

整身熒熒亮著的，幾乎像是強烈曝光的膠捲上的人一般，但是除了過分的蒼白，他的眼瞳確實有著迷人的顏色，淺淡的灰綠睜圓地注目著自己，粉白的鬈髮尾端刷這一絲絲粉嫩垂落在那削瘦的肩頭上，目光不住向下觀察的同時，那人淡淡地漾起微笑，雖然細微的變化讓日向察覺自己有多麼無禮，徑自的打量著人什麼的。

抽回目光，與之相視著，日向想著對方已經自我介紹了，也該說自己該說。

「狛枝君…」

『是？』

「怎麼說我是日向君」

『我知道的哦…今天日向君的父母有來看你』

「咦…他們來了嗎」

『很擔心你呢，臉上的傷』指著臉，狛枝笑著道。

『看起來好痛……』

「啊…畢竟是被球直接砸中」認同狛枝的日向道。

狛枝抬手抵著下巴，自顧的嘀咕著。

『我能懂，畢竟常常給砸中，不過日向君是被足球吧……』

「狛枝君也踢球嗎？」

『咦？……』沒想到自己嘀咕的嘴給日向讀出來，狛枝顯得有些訝異。

『不…我一直都在一旁休息的，所以常常被打中』

「這樣啊……」說來，日向才意識到根據剛剛的病歷卡狛枝只稍微長自己幾歲來著，但是算起來他從國中就因為癌症入院。

『不用覺得抱歉…』從日向眼裡，狛枝察覺到這樣的異樣，畢竟這感覺就像以往有人問到自己父母得知兩者皆已雙亡時的模樣。

「咿…哈哈被看出來了、嘶」笑著日向不小心扯動到自己的傷口痛得摀住自己，隨後是逼近自己的狛枝問著。

『你不休息沒關係嗎』

「沒事的…這只是外傷，不過……狛枝怎麼還在這裡呢？」

『咦？這個啊…我自己也不太清楚呢，也許只是還沒死透吧』說著，狛枝又漾起那玩笑般的樣子。

「這樣很恐怖啊、如果這樣還不回去你身體」

『別真的當真啊、況且就算回去那身體大概也撐不久了……』落寞地道，自己的身體或許真的快不行了，所以就算真的還沒死也沒法支撐自己多久。

「那還是這樣吧…」

『一直盯著我嗎，別這樣』被日向一直看著果然有些奇怪，狛枝抬起手背遮住半張臉後仰著身體訝異道。

「雖然好像很失禮，但是總覺得不可思議啊……」

『我也這麼覺得……不過我現在看起來如何？』

「如何…不就是你嗎？」

『是沒錯啦，不過這樣也是我第一次見到』一臉興奮的樣子，完全不像是在說他自己的事一樣。

經過一段時間的消磨，日向對於狛枝大致有些瞭解，但是對於狛枝的存在，總覺得稍稍不注意就會消失一般，努力撐著，直到護士推開自己的病房門，一瞬間映入的刺眼光線讓狛枝消失在自己面前。


	3. Chapter 3

「狛枝！！」日向慌張地叫喚道，對於這個姓氏進門的護士感覺有點嚇人，並不是對日向的突然反應，而是這名字是午夜才剛剛去世不久的人，怎麼也不該被一旁昨天入院到現在才清醒的人知曉的。

「日向桑？狛枝的在叫誰呢」

「咦…不…剛剛做夢夢到同學了…就是這個的肇事者…」

尷尬地指著自己臉上的傷，日向說謊道，語調有些虛浮。

「哈哈…這…這樣啊…不過也真是巧了…」

走入顯得有些暗的房內，護士準備拉開窗簾的下一瞬間給日向制止了。

「就剩我一個了，先暫時別開吧…我還想睡呢」

「這樣啊…」說著，護士的眼神飄忽不定的往那空下的床位探去，一面與日向交流著，最後就以不打擾日向的補眠離去，留下略微昏暗的病房。

那突兀的發光體消失後，日向也沒什麼事好做，默默地又躺回床上，愣愣地望著醫院的天花板。

他算是……走了，不過去哪裡，換做是他應該也是茫茫然的到處亂晃吧

胡亂地想著，日向不自覺的就有睡著，大概也是帶傷的原因，身體自主的想要修復它。

不過越睡總覺得身體越沉，甚至還有些發熱，難道是感染了，難受地皺了皺眉，日向私圖在模糊地意識裡側側身，但身體卻全然不同自己使喚的靜止在床中央。

意識在緊張的同時逐漸清醒，猛地張開雙眼，映入眼簾之中的又是那幻白的人形。

『喲！日向君』

開闔著嘴狛枝愉悅地說著。

「狛枝…」艱難地日向從嘴角溢出呻吟一般的呼喚。

『什、麼、呢』狛枝盈著笑意說著。

「快下來…好難受…」

『咦…可是不覺得也是一種特殊的體驗嗎？』位在日向身體正上方，狛枝趴著翹起小腿，抵著自己的下巴俯視著日向說著，雙眼充滿莫名的樂趣。

「別開玩笑了…狛枝…」

『真的不想多體驗下嗎…不過…』像是想到什麼一樣狛枝說著，但開闔的嘴還沒讀出來就給日向打斷。

「一點也不！」

『好啦…我下來…不過日向君』手指著自己的臉側試探地問著。

「嗯…？」

『如果四肢不能動那第五肢呢？日向君健全的……』

「哇啊…你在說什麼啊」漲紅著臉距離自己上一次″尿床″似乎也才是不久前的事，都怪班上的男同學大夥們也不曉得打哪搞來那東西的。

『日向在想什麼工口的事呢』帶著鮮嫩的唇峰開闔地道，雖然不願意讀出他的意思，但是刻意放緩的日向還是下意識知道他想說些什麼，況且那緩慢地開闔增加了他那工口的氣息。

「才沒有…反倒是你跑哪了」

『那一瞬間嗎？』

「我都以為你不在了」

『我也是這麼覺得…但是總覺得自己是為了什麼才留下的，不過看來我的存在只剩下……』

兩人一同看向隔壁空下的床位，狛枝閱讀的書也在自己睡夢間讓護士帶走，雖然似乎在地下室有收集病人的遺物的儲藏室等候日後哪一天有人來找尋，但忽然間自己的東西全都空下，不免的有些感傷。

「雖然不知道別人怎麼想的，不過就我而言你就好好的在這裡啊」

打從遇見狛枝那一刻他就是這樣的一個存在，雖然不是人，但是這樣的世界總是存在一些不可思議的事，況且有些縱然身為人類，但窮盡自己一生大概也無法每個都遇見，此刻能與你相會必定存在著″它″自己的道理。

『咿…在說什麼啊』日向忽然的長篇大論著實嚇了自己一大跳，不過被他這麼說自己的意義，總覺得有點奇怪，該說感動嗎還是噁心，畢竟自己從來沒遇見他人向自己這麼說，瑟縮著手狛枝半掩著自己發青的臉退後的開口道，不過映入日向眼裡的大概只有『咿—』。

「……啊…那是最近看的電影啊…雖然很浪費時間…但是就看完了」漲紅的臉，日向這才察覺自己向狛枝說了奇怪的話。

『什麼啊、原來是電影啊』嘆氣後，狛枝鬆懈下來，坐在床沿開闔地唸著。

「不過挺有道理的不是嗎」

『如果你是對女孩子說確實，不過對我的話很奇怪啊』

「也是…不過會不會是委託啊…常常看見的那種被亡魂託付遺願什麼的」說著，不知道打哪看到的，不過似乎遇見他們就像遊戲裡觸發任務一樣，必須受理他們。

『遺願…？』開闔著嘴，狛枝複讀著，隨後困擾地瞥下視線搖了搖頭。

「父母呢？狛枝這麼年輕難倒沒什麼想對他們說的嗎？」說著，日向沒多想什麼，但一段停頓後，狛枝才緩緩地開口。

『我是有點想念他們…』抿著嘴，狛枝垂下目光若有所思般，日向也不便打擾，靜靜地候著狛枝說下去。

『但是他們比我更早不在世上了』


	4. Chapter 4

啞然無聲，日向還不曾遇過這種事，心裡除了抱歉什麼也想不到，即使想安慰狛枝，自己也不知從何說起。

倒是狛枝很快的意識到少年的窘迫。

『別那麼在意啊…畢竟也是很久的事了……』會著自己的手引來日向的注意，緩慢地動著嘴訴說著，淡然的笑意襯著他的模樣全然沒有任何說服力，反而自己先尷尬的扯出更難看的笑容安慰少年。

『……大概也快記不得了…說來為什麼要談論我呢…說說你呀日向君』

—是的，扯開話題別再說我了

狛枝正色的面對著日向想著。

不過看來對方也並不怎麼如自己願，比起自己更加嚴肅的注目著自己，直到早上上班前父母來探望日向才硬生生給打斷。

不過看來自己的父母還是那樣，笑自己是熊孩子，進院幾次了，不過日向還是注意到狛枝並未消失，只是強烈的亮光讓它的存在變得很淡，溺在強光狛枝竊笑的聽著媽媽點著日向進院的次數。

順帶連爸爸一起，記得一次是把腳踏車輔助輪拆了留下突出的螺絲，還不太穩的日向便摔了跤，一般摔也就算了，偏偏那突起扎進日向的腿窩直接鑿出個洞來（*1），這才又是用臉接球。

「那個啊…」尷尬的說，日向只注意到媽媽身後笑著的狛枝，雖然他能笑出來自己也覺得好多了，但是隨著媽媽的嘮叨，自己越來越多醜事被曝光不免也漲紅了臉。

最後結束探望，爸爸揉了揉自己的頭髮，要他給家裡省點心，看你這樣只是媽媽愛嘮叨而已，昨天最擔心的也是他啊。

忽然又靜下來的病房，日向才看向狛枝。

「高興了吧，這可得換你了」

『我？』

狛枝又露出困擾的神情，只是不同早些時候提及已故的雙親那般叫人看了難受。

『那……就……』

從七歲那一年說起吧。

狛枝認為自己的父母都挺溫柔的，但也僅此如此，他們的樣貌幾乎都是稍長些後從相簿裡頭翻找的。

自己最有印象的便是出生那時的照片，柔嫩的包巾裹著自己，僅僅露出嬰孩時期自己肥嫩的小腿兒，女人慈愛的目光看著懷裡的自己，以及環抱住中央兩人的父親，輕摟著母親的肩頭，攤開的手心與自己的小腳壓在一塊，顯得自己的渺小。

那是家裡留下的一幅巨大的全家福。

大概是那時才有餘裕拍得如此好看吧，不自覺的嘲諷著。

往後的日子裡，大概是體質的關係，自己的父母也是像日向的父母那樣為自己四處奔波著，直到上了小學才有些好轉，畢竟送往幼兒園自己總是因為體弱被送回家裡。

「咦？為什麼呢」

『要是在那裡發病了會送醫院的，而且還那麼小要是出了意外……』（*2）

「這樣啊……」

七歲那年，因為稍微成長了，身體上大概算是狀態不錯吧，那一年父母計劃一家子出去玩。

撐著下巴，狛枝在日向的床沿說著。

『那便是我對於他們最後的記憶』瞇起眼，狛枝似乎只想說到這裡，便起身。

「等等啊…別只說一半啊」

『可是日向也要打針了吧…通常這時間』

望向一旁自己掛上的時鐘，大概是早已習慣了它的存在這麼大的東西竟然給忘在病房了，日復一日的診療讓狛枝幾乎可以背出護士的執勤輪班甚至是巡房的速度。

「我不用啦…」

「日向君要換藥了哦，今天還好嗎？」

本來還在說，護士就如同狛枝說的一樣走了進來，推著護理工作車的走了進來。

『就說吧…這已經換班了，肯定要來看的，要是見到你自言自語的會被轉病房的哦』

拆開繃帶，露出的臉龐雖然沒有什麼明顯的外傷，但是稍一觸碰處於恢復期的鼻尖果然是痛得，光是這樣瞧著，狛枝臉色也慢慢難看起來不久便遛去一旁躲了起來。

『被折磨的真慘…』在包裹好後，日向躺了回去，狛枝才慢悠悠地走回來道。

「………」瞥了眼狛枝，日向看著他。

『不過作為資深前輩，他已經算是中等，大概是禮拜三下午班的吧…你遇到就知道』

「不要留下這種恐怖的開頭啊」完全叫人開始想像會發生什麼事，在日向繼續有一句沒一句的問答下，最終才套回那護士。

也不是特別粗魯，只是極度慌張老是下針後才開始找血管在裡頭攪著。淡淡地描述著狛枝的臉色訴說著自己曾給這樣對待過，手臂都給弄得瘀血什麼的。

「不過我應該不會要到抽血」似乎是鬆了口氣，日向答道。

「總感覺有些累…」濃郁的藥品薰得自己腦袋有些遲鈍，大概也是這樣身體開始要自己休息，簡單的向狛枝道了聲……午安後，日向便昏睡了過去。

那往後的日子，彼此總是偶爾對上的說著，畢竟狛枝只要一開口日向就非得全神貫注地看著他。

許是親近許多了，狛枝也漸漸地說出關於他自身更多的故事。

『日向君可曾見過流星』

「向他許願三次便會實現的這事嗎」

『但從來沒能說完吧』

（*3）真要說什麼願望的話，也不該從他眼前奪走那時自己最為重要的兩人，隕石破開機艙的頂部，失壓的同時，飛機開始傾斜，但那一瞬間作為父母，兩人還是努力想護住狛枝，混雜在慌張的乘客吵雜聲之中，母親溫柔的聲線要自己別緊張，側著身握住狛枝的小手，一起扣著安全帶的壓低身姿，隨著機外的氣壓轟隆隆的地響著，狛枝逐漸聽不見父母的聲音。

隨後是耳鳴般的高音調刺著自己，摀住自己的耳朵，狛枝這才發現父母的雙手早已不在自己身上，也不知道過了多久。

自己是忽然被翻開的光線嚇到，雖然還聽不清楚，但是對方似乎是在呼喊其他隊員，這有活著的小男孩，不敢輕易的抱起自己，經過許多確認後才在確認自己沒內傷的抱起他。

透著大叔的肩頭，看望身後一片片狼藉的鐵片，還有部分肢體，狛枝也只是愣愣地，畢竟這一切來得太突然。

被轉往醫院後，狛枝也全然沒什麼特別的哭鬧只是環顧著四周，以往打針時媽媽總會環抱著自己說不痛只是蚊子叮的哄著，現在那聲音跟懷抱全換了人，護士們哄著就怕自己哭鬧，只是從小打得還不少自己，早就知道這時候亂動苦的也是自己。

不過一想到那聲音跟環抱，眼眶便不自覺的溫熱起來，滾了出來，火辣辣的眼眶一瞬間暈染了整張臉，也不知道是痛還是怎麼的護士安撫著，但孩子只是一個勁的泛著淚，沒什麼過大的嚎叫不像是哭給人看的，只是真的想哭。

那無聲的哭幾乎是叫他要喘不過氣似的，抽噎起來，一顫一顫地抖下更多淚珠。

蜷縮在兒童病房，哭過後，狛枝只是躲在自己的病床上，當地的醫院已經聯繫了這航班的所在地，只是根據當時的登記這一家三口的家庭僅僅剩下這一個小男孩存活，國內也沒什麼親屬在，無奈是接由輔導人員帶回的。

礙與年紀上狛枝還是屬於無法自理許多事的孩子，經由輔導雖然家還留著，但是直到成年前都會有願意代為看照他的家庭來作為代理。

只是這些都在自己發病後被轉往醫院看護而中止。

「那他們完全不在乎嗎？」

『那麼短暫，而且我個性的關係，他們早就一個個能與我分離就隨之而去』輾轉在多個輔導員之間，狛枝也膩了，畢竟只要自己太親近他們肯定有不幸的事發生，久了他便誰也不親。

不過說起來自己的遺願……，不會吧…。

回顧了一下自己短暫的人生，狛枝忽然隱約地意識到自己為何留了下來。

記得自己曾看過本，到了這種終末的時候人總會渴望的有人伴與，不論是如何的人都是。

那時自己曾想如果可行，自己反倒嚮往貓兒那般不願他人見到將死的自己，畢竟在那最後還把不幸帶給他人為自己難過什麼的。

—有人會為我而難過嗎？

自嘲地笑著。

但自己果然，還是渴望能得到某人的愛，這樣該說多麼自私的遺願啊………。

「狛枝…吶…聽得到嗎…」

『咦？』

「忽然地在想什麼啊」

註1：嗯……大概是我見過的真實案例，男孩子真tmd熊。

註2：也是實例，朋友的女兒有嚴重的氣喘，所以被拒絕只能自己帶。

註3：要佈置成只死亡兩人真的好困難，這裡做一般失事處理，只有年幼的狛枝倖存的設定。


	5. Chapter 5

這一定就是不幸。

然而就自己往常的經歷而言，又不全然是如此。

初中那會兒因為跟寄居的父母有些培養不起來的關係，放學後狛枝總是會刻意繞道回去看一眼家裡，許久不曾動過的照片上裹了層灰，而其餘的家具都給蒙上布來防塵，獨獨它，被狛枝徑自的拉下布，愣愣地看著。

也不知道是老早注意著落單的少年已久而密謀，還是偶然看見這幢算是豪華的房屋，那一天的夜晚狛枝遲歸了。

根據以往在其他住處也有逃家的行為，代理父母們也只是簡單的通報單位，狛枝的失蹤，只是他們怎麼也沒想到這才並非狛枝自發性的逃家。

給帶走的時候是被硬生生用不知道從來撿來的大塑膠袋給套住後扔往後車廂，又悶又熱的一時間狛枝都以為自己要窒息了。

幾乎要暈厥的時候，自己突然被扔了出去，丟進垃圾場的時候劃破了袋子，突出的鐵器從自己手臂劃下一刀紅痕，但怎麼也沒能阻止自己滾落，手臂上被自己的鮮血染紅，充斥在垃圾場的蟲蠅便在自己身邊飛舞著。

一夜間都在這樣寒冷骯髒的環境度過，狛枝也不知道自己怎麼活過來的，只是當時為了禦寒瑟縮著身體時，圈進一張彩券，大概這一切的不幸都是為了這一件事而伏下的。

直到清晨時工作人員到場，狛枝才安心的昏睡過去。

也因為狛枝的身份未明，短時間也只能從他身邊收集資訊，最後找到的也只是一張彩卷，身上雖然有制服，但這地區的初中生全都是一樣的一套制服，一時間真的要找到他的親屬也只能從失蹤人口登記來看，只可惜當時對於符合眼前這樣的白髮少年的登記資料全都不符合。

傷勢雖然不太嚴重，但是少年拒絕自己開口增加了找尋的困難度，這樣的等候，最後竟然是從偶然又遇見以前的護士來認出他。

「狛枝君？」那頭粉白色的鬈髮以及愣愣地神情，自己也不過是幾年前所見著的，直到那孩子離去許久院內還是偶爾在談論的。

那麼小的孩子就經歷了那些，如今又遭遇綁架，甚至劃傷了手臂，寒暄的時候，狛枝對於他並沒特別的印象，只是那人說著，那時的他是如何的傷口，現在是鐵器劃開肉深至骨頭都隱隱可見。

撫著傷口，護士小心的撕開乾涸的血漬，露出微微溢出鮮血的縫線。

「嘶——」反射的出聲，許是傷口真的太疼，狛枝幾乎是忍不住的滑出淚水，以往這樣都會調皮的安慰對方，畢竟孩子還年輕給調戲總比一般安慰好，只是對上狛枝真的增加了不少困難。

如此的不幸在最後給護士套出話來，自己也所幸被送回家裡，以及那張彩卷。

至於發生什麼，大概又是一件增加自己給綁架風險的小事吧。

對於世人而言，有許不幸就是不幸，幸運就是幸運，正如這世界非惡即善的道理，一直都不適用於自己的，畢竟這不僅是單純的一個面相的事兒，所以對於″愛″，狛枝也不是很確定自己是否是渴求著如愛情電影般臨走前與少年熱戀，只為了往後不遺留遺憾。

這樣真的好嗎？

世界不會認同的，畢竟對方可是可愛的少女啊！

抬起自己透白的手心，狛枝再一次感覺到無力。

對於世人所謂的愛總是有許多分類，男女之間的情愛、父母的疼愛、師長的關愛、朋友的友愛，自己所渴求的？

【後記】

忽然想到逃家的狛枝，跟少年日向，經過公園看到坐在鞦韆上落寞的他，不過後來被朋友叫去，就忘了，直到要回家才有看到在鞦韆上打瞌睡的少年。

「吶啊…要睡覺怎麼不回家啊」

睜開眼，茜色的餘暉替那黯淡的冷色雙瞳染上一絲暖意，過了許久少年才開口回覆。


	6. Chapter 6

……日向創

—遠處聽見人的聲音。

—是來探病的嗎？

—好像不是……竊竊私語著他們在談論些什麼

—豎起耳朵，我仔細的聽著……

隨著聲音的清晰，腦中被逐漸勾勒出眼前的畫面。

—我想逃走……

愣愣地望著窗外，教室旁的窗簾被強風吹起，啪噠噠地拍著牆面，一次次地阻斷傳入耳裡的語句，以至於自己也聽得不是很明瞭。

—我想逃走……

相近的想法上瞬間交疊了一個人的聲音。

—是誰……

窗外的陽光隨著窗簾的落下一閃地刺入日向眼裡，反射的瞇起眼時，日向看見沉浸在逆光之中的人影，以及他四周飄揚著的被單。

「喂咿…大家等等我啊…」揹著黑色的小學生背包，少年緩慢地走著，在瞧見眼前的同學時興奮的上前招呼，最後與他們並肩而行，雖然早應該習慣這時節紛飛的櫻雨，但忽然順著風從自己臉上輕撫過的碎片卻帶走了自己的目光，順著纍纍垂在水面的花筏籠在水面，幾乎什麼都看不到了唯有一片片櫻紅地毯似的河道，往下看的同時，日向隨意看向四周，而偶然與他對上了一眼。

雪跟…櫻花？

猶如初春消融的雪塊覆蓋在一層櫻花之上一般的柔軟，愣愣地仰著頭，日向對於那人的模樣不是記得很清楚只是對於這樣一頭特別的髮色感到好奇。

「唔……」皺眉，日向覺得自己的鼻間異常的癢，猛地睜開眼，這才發覺，那成半透明的傢伙縮在自己懷裡相依偎著，一瞬間還以為是對方粉白的鬈髮造成的，但隨著自己起身，滴落的血紅日向澄清了自己對他的誤會，這狀況在往後也常常發生，睡眠中的自己才不會在意傷口，下意識的就去揉弄，縱使因為吃痛而收手，然而留下的傷害一點也不會少的。

『啊…流鼻血成你的日常了呢』

「囉唆……」

「日向桑？」

「啊…不是啦…只是不自覺就…」

托著臉側，狛枝趴在日向床側唸道（*1），而仰著頭接受護士清理的日向在餘光看見後也沒多想的罵了對方，引來在場″另一人″詫異的眼光，雖然護士因為日向每天都這樣稍微說了下，但沒想到竟然是這麼沒禮貌的孩子來著。

竊笑著，狛枝對於對方這樣沒怎麼多想的反應總是覺得可愛，可能是因為對方還是孩子吧。

從床上爬了起來，最近狛枝並不常窩在日向身邊，不過自己睡著時狛枝總會默默的遛了進來，窩在自己的身旁。

「吶啊、狛枝」

『……』回過頭眨了眼，從第一天到現在已經過了將近一個月，日向的傷已經好的差不多了，但像這樣事卻常常發生。

日向總是尋問著關於狛枝的事，但往往都是被『日向怎麼會對已死之人的事有興趣呢，不怕被詛咒嗎』或者『像我這樣了傢伙怎麼有會讓日向君感興趣的事』來拒絕，有時索性的躲了起來，因為狛枝特別的體質，直接穿過了玻璃門，甚至印象到電器的運作，在日向追問下硬是讓對方碰了下玻璃門，讓護士們都以為這孩子大概是傻了，從自言自語現在進展到連門都不察覺的地步。

日向本可以不在乎的，但對於對方出沒，大概是少年的好奇以及對於死這事還懵懂，讓自己特別好奇對方的存在，甚至問出了那種傳聞不可以問死者的事，不過真要說……是病死的可不是嗎？

『是的哦』

對於日向已知的事實，狛枝總是會不加思索的肯定他，但對於日向未知的疑問，狛枝總是會靜默的與對方相視著。

「說些什麼啊……」

『怎麼說呢…我覺得這樣很好…況且日向快出院了吧』

確實從與狛枝同樣需要受到關注但是不算危急的病房，日向被轉往了其他畢竟算是住著外傷傷患的病房，不若原本可以密實不透入陽光的窗簾，如今簾幕是希望病患能多接觸寫陽光，特別是像日向這種骨頭需要重建的孩子。

『對吧！』所以不要在意，這之後就像是往常一樣就好，順利的出院離開這裡。

肯定的，狛枝沒有任何猶豫，對方會為自己的事在意也只是此時，況且對方還是孩子狛枝也不希望自己害了對方，所以這樣是最好的。

不給日向反駁的機會，狛枝默默的從對方身邊消失，其實也只是逃開，以至於對方緊追著自己最後是在護士的阻止下，狛枝才得以擺脫著難纏的少年。

那之後的日向就成天在醫院裡找著對方。

所幸狛枝有自帶的隱蔽技能，站在高度曝光的地方，少年似乎就會因為刺眼而忽略了自己的存在，但在那錯身…或者是直接穿過自己的瞬間，自己難免也會再一次認知本來就應該如此，沒有任何交集才對。

「嘆……」

「咦…怎麼啦日向…這不是要出院了嗎，竟然在嘆氣」自來熟的室友說著。

「…啊難倒是看上那個護士小姐了啊？」對方帶著興奮的語氣說道。

「不過真要說今井桑可是我的防守範圍啊…人溫柔雖然有點冒失……」

「啊……不不那不該是恐怖的傢伙嗎」對於今井，日向對他的印象是自己被翻攪著的手臂，大概是新人來著，抽血什麼的技巧真的是讓人苦笑不得，大概就除了對方花村可以接受了吧。

但自己在意的，不是這種事。自從自己開始追問狛枝似乎就變得鮮少出沒，當然偶爾還是會被自己堵到，只是當話題開始有些往自己所希望得到的問題偏去時，狛枝便會默默的溜開。

「吶啊真的要走了哦……」整頓好行李，日向道。

「恭喜你了啊…不過走了可別懷念這裡的護士們啊」對床的他說著。

707號室的大家都在祝賀自己，而在對方的注視下，日向像是懷念這裡的環境一般走向窗邊。

接近中午的陽光僅透著一小角光芒在窗邊，微開著透風的窗口紗網的窗簾透著一抹不過分刺眼的白，瞇起眼，日向拉起一旁飄蕩的窗簾，對方恰恰就是沉溺在這抹與自己相近的保護色之下。

「……要是我在這對你說什麼都會被聽到吧」小聲的說，身後的室友們已經自顧的聊了起來，說得也不過是或許自己看上哪位護士姐姐，是姐姐吧，畢竟日向君才是國二的小孩子，竟然喜歡姐姐嗎的嬉鬧著。

『嗯…不過日向君本來就被當怪人，護理站很熱烈的在談論你哦』

「那我先走了…」對著室友說道後。轉身拿起行李前小聲對著狛枝說「跟過來」。

其實狛枝一直猶豫是否這麼做，但是一想到對方今天便要出院，還是忍不住在清晨對方還沒醒來前蜷縮在窗邊隱匿蹤跡，沒想到最後還是給對方發現。

註1：其實就是早上起來，貓貓頭靠在自己大腿當枕頭的畫面，覺得具象成狛枝好可愛。


End file.
